vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Cain
Summary Valkyrie Cain is a 24-year-old woman descended from the last Ancient and an Elemental. She later becomes a Necromancer in addition to being an Elemental and stores her power in a ring. She also has a powered concussion stick. After losing her True Name, she gains the ability to manipulate White Energy when she has her surge. She was originally called Stephanie Edgley, but had to change her name so she could protect herself from other mages who desired to influence her. Skulduggery Pleasant is her magic mentor, Sanctuary detective partner, and best friend, Solomon Wreath was her Necromancy mentor until 2011 and, before a Remnant possessed her, Tanith Low was her fighting mentor, "big sister" and other best friend. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C, Low 7-B, possibly 7-B with Meryyn Sigil Name: Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgley Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Human, Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Limited Resistance Negation via Necromancy (Necromancy allows the user to control shadows and shape them into constructs such as walls and spikes, and has repeatedly shown itself to be capable of bypassing magic resistance that turns away physically comparable magic), can turn others to dust with the Scepter of the Ancients (which also ignores durability and resistance to magic), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (recovered from viewing the Faceless One's true forms in moments, is descended from the Faceless Ones who can presumably see each other. Magic can drive people insane but like most sorcerers she has maintained her mind despite this), Limited Resistance to Soul Manipulation(souls in the Skulduggery Pleasant verse cannot be traditionally harmed, only split apart into smaller and smaller pieces) | Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Beams, Death Manipulation (with Deathtouch Gauntlet, stops all biological life functions), Power Nullification (with the Deathtouch Gauntlet, which nullifies all abilities the target has that could "circumvent mortality"), Soul Manipulation (her magic allows her to interact with people's souls directly, such as separating souls that have merged with each other or disintegrating souls. The Deathtouch Gauntlet splinters the soul), Non-Physical Interaction (her magic allowed her to destroy incorporeal ghosts), Invulnerability and Superhuman Strength for 23 minutes with the Meryyn Sigil, limited Power Mimicry (analysed and mimicked a healing ability when it was being used on her, but could not remember how to replicate it later), Extrasensory Perception (can perceive the souls of others as auras), Telepathy (can read other's minds and memories on contact, and to a more limited degree from a distance or in a radius around her. Sensed when a sniper saw her and was about to shoot by reading his mind, even when she didn't know where he was), Mind Manipulation (can issue simple commands to those with only a given name, temporarily altered Cadaverous Gant's memories and emotions), Resistance to Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (has had lessons in defending herself against psychic assault, including mind reading, however she must concentrate to do so), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (in addition to the prior resistance feats, she was able to largely maintain her mind despite being affected by the madness inducing gas of Greymire Asylum), Resistance to Death Manipulation with the Necronaut suit (wearing the suit allowed Valkyrie to enter the Necropolis without dying - The Necropolis instantly kills any living thing that enters it) Attack Potency: Wall level (somewhat comparable to Skulduggery Pleasant and Tanith Low) | Wall level, Building level with magic (disintegrated a person, pulverised several tree to splinters and formed a crater around her with a shockwave), at least Small City level,' '''possibly '''City level '''with the Meryyn Sigil (broke Darquesse's neck with a kick and drove a chair leg through her throat, blasted her out of the air with energy) 'Speed:' '''Athletic Human' | Athletic Human, Subsonic 'reaction speed (shot Darquesse out of the air while she was flying) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human normally, Class 5 with Tattoo Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class normally, Building Class with Tattoo Durability: Wall level | Wall level normally, likely higher with shield, Small City level with Invulnerability (was unharmed by the explosion that destroyed Roarhaven, even though her invulnerability was weakening) Stamina: Above average | Above average Range: Several meters | Several meters Standard Equipment: Necromancer Ring, Concussion stick | Concussion stick *'Optional Equipment:' The Scepter of the Ancients | The death touch gauntlet, The Meryyn Sigil Intelligence: Above average | Above average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | When using the Meryyn Sigil her Invulnerability and Super-strength only last 23 minutes, and she cannot reactivate it herself Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre-Surge = *'Elemental magic:' **'Fire:'She can throw fireballs, which can envelop the whole body of a target with fire. Additionally she can focus fireballs into smaller, more intense flames for cutting and carving. **'Water:'She can manipulate water to aid her when swimming. **'Air:' She can manipulate air to push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects. *'Necromancy:' Necromancy is the ability to feel and manipulate death and shadows. It gets stronger if a lot of death is around. It can be used to manipulate shadows and create waves, whips, knives, bullets etc. out of them. It is especially effective, since it can be used to attack from multiple directions at once. *'Clothes made by Ghastly Bespoke:' Unique clothes, which protect the wearer from bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from an experienced fighter is not even felt. |-|Post-Surge = *'Deathtouch Gauntlet:' The Deathtouch Gauntlet is a powerful weapon that can kill someone instantly when they are touched by it. It doesn't cause physical injuries and kills fast enough to kill Darquesse. *'Pure Magic:' After undergoing the Surge without her True Name (something never before done), Valkyrie gained access to the pure magic of the source. This magic allows her to do things such as blast bolts of lightning that can incinerate people and cut through metal chains, project protective forcefields, levitate, and release a shockwave of power capable of obliterating people, reducing trees to splinters, and creating a large crater in the ground. *'Meryyn Sigil:' A magical Tattoo that grants her 23 minutes of invulnerability (even through she can still feel pain) and super strength, but someone has to activate it in Meryyn ta Ual (the Necropolis). Key: Pre-Surge | Post-Surge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7